


Law of the Land

by Strato_Fall007



Series: My Showdown Bandit Ocs [4]
Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: Despite her parents' warnings, Rookie believes she should tell the Sheriff about her new discovery, in the end she sees who the Sheriff really is and what he's capable of. She's just not quite ready to accept it.
Relationships: Faceless Bandit/Oc
Series: My Showdown Bandit Ocs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Law of the Land

Rookie easily snuck out of the window in her room and tiptoed around the side of the house and ran towards the Sheriff's office. Her parent's warned her about seeing the Sheriff and telling him about her new discovery and Faceless went as far as to threatening to lock her in the house but Selma calmed him down and just made Rookie promise not to see him, and kept her eye on her all day.

Rookie promised but she was lying through her teeth, they were all wrong about the Sheriff! They didn't know him like she did, he could get angry from time to time but he would never hate her for her origins! That would be ridiculous!

She finally arrived at the Sheriff's office, it looked old and abandoned and the buildings surrounding the office were falling apart, Rookie opened the door and entered the dark room. The floorboards creaked and there were cobwebs everywhere, the chair behind the desk was turned around and Rookie saw a figure behind it and joy filled her chest but there was also this lingering feeling of fear but she ignored it.

"Hey Sheriff! Miss me?" Rookie called out.

The figure jumped when it heard her voice and stood up from the chair and stepped into the light to reveal the Sheriff, he looked shocked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Rookie's smile widened when she saw him, he looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him, she was glad he wasn't crazy or dead like everyone one else in town. She walked closer to him and looked at him like he was everything, she felt like he was the only normal thing left in her life and it reminded her of her old life, before everything changed for the worse.

"Rookie? Is that you?" The Sheriff asked.

"In the wood!" Rookie excitedly replied.

But how?" He stuttered.

"Miss Undertaker found my box and let me out," Rookie explained.

The Sheriff lowered himself to Rookie's level and reached out to touch her, as if to make sure she was real and not some aburition. Rookie walked into the touch which soon turned into a hug. That silent alarm in the back of her head finally turned off after she knew the Sheriff was calm and in a good mood, she sighed in relief and leaned into the hug and held onto him tightly. She opened her eyes when she remembered why she was there and exited the hug.

"Oh! I just remembered! Sheriff, I have great news!" Rookie beamed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"So, you know that problem known as, the Faceless Bandit?" Rookie said with a playful smile.

Sheriff listened with an intrigued face.

"Well, I've found a solution to this problem!" She proudly boasted.

"And that solution is?" The Sheriff asked.

"Okay, so I think I can lure him to our side! You know, make him a good guy!" Rookie excitedly answered.

The Sheriff chuckled at her answer, probably assuming this was just another silly plan that would fail because of her childish ignorance, but he was in a good mood so he would amuse her and play along for the time being

"And how's that?" He asked with a calm smile.

And here was the final detail, the big reveal! Rookie could hardly wait to tell him.

"Well, you know how the identity of my dad has always been a mystery?" Rookie asked with a giddy grin.

The Sheriff's smile disappeared, that was fine though, right? Of course it was, he's not gonna get mad, hopefully.

"Well, I learned who he is and it's the Faceless Bandit!" Rookie shouted.

The Sheriff's face changed, that alarm in her head was back on and it was loud, but it'll be okay, hopefully.

"Think about it, with that kind of leverage, I can make him change his ways and he can join our side! Then we'll have no problems dealing with any outlaws with his help!" She beamed, hoping her positivity would rob off on the Sheriff and he'd stop making that face.

There was an long, uncomfortable silence between the two as Rookie nervously waited for a response, her knees were tense and felt at the ready to run at any moment.

"Is this a joke, Rookie?" The Sheriff asked sternly.

Rookie felt her fingers twitch, "Um, no sir, it's the truth!" She replied.

The Sheriff furrowed his brows and his eyes darkened, Rookie felt a familiar chill creeping up her back, the Sheriff stood back up to his full height and he stood over her, making her feel small and helpless.

"So, you're telling me that Selma left me for the Faceless Bandit?" He interrogated her.

"Um, well I don't know about that?" Rookie mumbled.

"She left me for some criminal low life who can't even see!?" He shouted.

Rookie felt that tingling sensation all over her, like she was drowning in it. This conversation was starting to feel one-sided.

The Sheriff walked closer to her, "She got with some blind bandit, who left her alone and then had me pick up his slack by looking after you!" The Sheriff shouted.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, sir," Rookie whispered in a timid voice, afraid to upset him any further.

"Don't tell me I'm wrong!" The Sheriff barked, "Selma left me for some blind lowlife with a stick! Then, just to rub it in, she had me pick up the slack, probably mocking me the whole time!" He hissed, clenching his fists.

Rookie's mind and body were in full panic mode but she stood still, she had been through this before and knew running wouldn't help the situation, it never did.

"Sheriff, I'm so sorry about this, but I want you to know I didn't know back then, I was in the dark too," Rookie said, trying to ease the situation.

The Sheriff chuckled, "She left me for a guy that ditched her with a kid, and didn't even tell you about your dad, and somehow I'm the bad guy! If I was with her, I wouldn't pull any of that shit!" He shouted, gritting his teeth.

Rookie twiddled her fingers nervously, he was listening to her, but he wasn't talking to her. He was pacing around the room and he eventually stood by his desk, his hands placed on the table and his back facing her.

Rookie went silent for a moment, "Sir, I'm so sorry, about all of this, but we can still work it to our advantage, everything can go back to normal, like the good old days. We can fix this," She pleaded.

The Sheriff was quiet, "Yes, we can. And I know how we can," He replied coldly without looking at her.

Rookie couldn't tell if she should be happy or afraid at that response but she felt a chill run up her spine when she saw the Sheriff reach for his holster and she felt her legs moving before any thought could reach her head. She slowly tiptoed towards the door as she heard the spur of the gun chamber which made the sap in her body freeze.

"I'm sorry about this, Rookie. I want you to know that none of this is your fault, but I can't have you around anymore," He spoke coldly.

He quickly spun around and fired off the gun only to find no one standing there and the door was slightly ajar, he felt anger bubble in his gut and he gritted his teeth and stormed outside. He walked outside and scanned the area but saw no sight of the one eyed puppet, he then thought for a moment. He tried to remember all of Rookie's predictable actions, how she would fight, what catchphrases she would say, and where she would hide. He headed for the side of the porch and shoved his hand under the porch and felt around and grabbed on to the first thing he felt.

He pulled out his arm to reveal Rookie, she stared at him with pure fear and tried to wrestle her arm out of his iron grip but to no avail. He pulled her up to his level and glared at her.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Rookie. I can make it quick if you cooperate," He growled.

Rookie still wriggled in his grip, trying to free her arm, "But this is insane! You don't need to do this! Why do I need to die for my parents' actions!?" She cried.

His face twisted into one of pure anger and frustration, "Because I'm not gonna live my life constantly being reminded of what I hate! That Selma left me! That she thought a bandit was a better lover than me! That she made me pick up Faceless's slack!" He screamed.

This anger made Rookie freeze, she had seen the Sheriff mad before, but never like this.

"She broke the law! And I need to take care of this all before you follow in your parents' footsteps!" He barked, pulling up his gun.

Something snapped in Rookie at that moment, she panicked and lifted up one of her legs and kicked the Sheriff in the face, he dropped her to the ground and cried in pain and grabbed his lower jaw. Rookie landed on the wooden floor and before running, turned to look at the Sheriff. He growled and moved his hands from his face to reveal a crack on his lower jaw. The crack wouldn't impede his speech but it would hurt like hell, he glared at her and there was so much hate in his eyes it physically hurt to look at them.

Rookie turned around and ran before he could pick up his gun and she ran into the desert and kept running even when her body begged her to stop. Her mind was racing, trying to process what just happened, she knew the Sheriff had a temper but he would never hurt her without a logical reason, it just didn't make sense. Sure, he roughed her up sometimes but there was no way he would try to kill her, right? There had to be an explanation for all of this, something must've happened to the Sheriff to cause this, he just wasn't feeling like his usual self. She just had to head home and warn the others, find out what's wrong with the Sheriff and fix him. 

Then everything would go back to normal, right?

**Author's Note:**

> For that "in the wood" comment, a bit of an explanation for that dialogue, I have a headcanon that puppets have different phrases for certain things, mostly related to the body, for example, flesh is wood and blood is sap. Btw, if you see a bunch of spelling errors, it's because I got a new computer and I'm still getting used to it.


End file.
